A Halloween Party with A Twist
by Marakoron
Summary: An ordinary Halloween party. A normal(ish) bunch of girls. An abnormal end to the night. I was only supposed to be having a halloween party at my freinds, so why did all this happen?
1. Preperation

Well, its Hallowe'en and I'm going to a party.

So this randomly came into my head.

* * *

A Hallowe'en party with a twist

Chapter one

preparation

words; 1,234(Ironic?)

* * *

I opened the door to my dad's excitedly; I hadn't seen my sister for a week, that and I couldn't wait to see if my Birthday present had arrived.

"Hey Margaret," I called, grinning. I looked in the living room to see my Step-mum sitting on the sofa beside my little step-brother. "Hey Martin,"

"Hey Laura, you alright?" Margaret asked, it was her usual thing, to ask how I am.

"I'm good, thanks! You?"

"I'm fine, thank you," I grinned and looked at Martin.

"Hi Laura!"

"Hey," I jumped half out of my skin as my younger step-sister jumped on me from behind. "Ah! Becky!" I frowned and turned around.

"Hi Laura!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Dad's got something for you,"

"Sweet, is he awake?"

"Duh," With that, Becky went into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs, still with my backpack on. I headed to my dad's room and peered around the corner.

"Morning," Dad grinned.

"Afternoon," I laughed and walked in.

"if you look in that bag over there," he pointed to a small bag at the foot of the bed. "You'll find something for you," I grinned and looked in the bag, eyes closed. My eyes widened and my heart pounded as my hand found a cardboard box. I took hold of the box and pulled it out of the bag.

"Oh my god! Yay! Thank you dad!" I cried, hugging the box - which was containing a Leader Class Ironhide - to my chest. I stepped over the cat and hugged my Dad.

"Sorry it's late," he laughed.

"Technically, it's early,"

"yea, but my computer kept bugging up, remember,"

"Yea, I know. Thanks again Dad!" I was overjoyed. I had wanted this for at least forever, and now, I had it! On Hallowe'en no less, but I had it. I skipped out of the room to let my Dad get ready for work and walked cheerfully downstairs.

"You're in a good mood," Stacey mused. I jumped and turned to face her.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, holding my chest.

"Me Mam," She replied, laughing. I laughed sarcastically. "I went to meet Nat. What's got you so hyper?" I grinned and showed her the box. "ooh," She laughed.

"I know, I'm over-reacting,"

"Well not really," Natalie, Stacey's friend, spoke up. "if you've waited a long time, that's enough reason." I grinned.

"It'll only take me three hundred years to figure out how to transform him," I laughed. Stacey and Natalie laughed too.

"Well, I'm gonna chill in me room, coming Nat?"

"Yea," with that, the two left the room and went into Stacey's room, shutting the door behind them. I gently put my bag -it had my laptop in it, didn't want to break it - on the floor and sat in the middle of the floor.

"Can I help?" Martin and Becky abruptly asked. I laughed.

"Okay, but don't break him," Martin and Becky sat in front of me and Martin grabbed the box. I took my hoodie off and threw it on my backpack, before crossing my legs. I watched in amusement as Martin tried, and failed, to open the box. "Let Becky have a go, and if she can't open it, I'll do it." Martin nodded and handed the box to Becky. Becky opened the box with the same success, none. I rolled my eyes as Becky handed the box to me with a 'meh'. I found the easiest way to open it and tore the box open - without damaging Ironhide, of course - with a grin. "That was easy," I took the toy out of the box and held it above my head. "behold, Ironhide!" I grinned as the room laughed at me. "What? if he was real I'd worship the very ground he walks on,"

"Fangirl," Becky teased. I laughed and playfully batted her shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"At least One Direction are real," she retorted.

"Hey! The Wanted are real too you know! I've seen them,"

"So? for all you know they couldv'e been holograms," Martin suddenly butted it. I half frowned, half grinned at his retort. "Are you going to make him Transform?"

"Yea," I sighed at the change of subject. "Here comes the fail train," I laughed. As soon as I started the 'Transformation sequence' I knew something was strange. I blinked as I managed to turn him to vehicle mode with almost no effort. "That was easier than I thought,"

"Can we have a race?" Martin asked. I cocked my head. "I've got a toy truck in my room,"

"Oh, yea, sure, you joining in Becky?"

"Why not," Martin and Becky stood up and ran upstairs. I moved to sit by the radiator and set Ironhide on the floor. After a little while of rattling from upstairs, my brother and sister ran into the living room. My eyes widened. Martin's truck was no ordinary truck; it was a Leader Class Optimus Prime. Becky had held of a deluxe Arcee. How she got her hands on that, I'll never know, and how come Martin had a Leader Optimus? I shook this off.

"Alright, first one to the kitchen wins,"

* * *

About four matches later, I ran upstairs with my backpack, Becky behind me.

"can I help with your makeup?" She asked. She was alright with makeup, but then again, I was terrible at it.

"Sure." I put my backpack on the lower bunk of the bunk bed and pulled out a Zombie outfit. The T-shirt was checkered grey, with the insides of a human painted on the front. The pants were torn jeans, with pre-dried fake blood on the knees and bottom of the legs. I grabbed the costume and ran into the toilette to get changed. I came back out with the Zombie costume on. "Whaddya think?" I asked. Becky grinned.

"Suits you," She teased. I mock-glared at her and laughed. I sat in the middle of the floor as Becky grabbed the make-shift Makeup case in my back. I waited patiently as she made my face pale.

"So, what are you going as?" I asked, genuinely curious. Becky wasn't going to the party I was, she was going trick-or-treating with my little brother and Step-mum, but I gathered she was going to be dressed up.

"I'm going as a dead bride,"

"Ironic, my friend is going as a dead bride too," I laughed. Becky giggled. "What about Martin?"

"A dead Footballer, I think,"

"I wonder if looking dead is a White-thing," I laughed. "'cause dad looks dead all the time," Becky cracked up at this and held her stomach with laughing so hard. I laughed with her.

"Hey! I don't always look dead!" Dad exclaimed, having heard our conversation.

* * *

I sighed as Margaret, Becky, Martin and I reached the party. Before I had the chance to knock, my friend opened the door.

"Whoa, you look awesome!" She complimented.

"So do you," I grinned. "Hey Bex,"

"I'll see you after the party then," Margaret smiled. "When does it finish?"

"8:15," Bex replied.

"Okay, thank you, I'll see you then,"

"See you then," I smiled and waved as Margaret, Becky and Martin left. I turned back to Bex, who then motioned for me to come in. I walked in and shut the door behind me.

* * *

Oh My god... How Ironic, I got to my dads (I was going to post both chapters at the same time, but I changed my mind after this) and I was told to go into his room cos he had a surprise.

The Leader Class Ironhide I asked for arrived! (I just broke my e key typing with that excitement)

I am so happy! Okay, my Dad had to help me transform him but STILL


	2. The Party, Twisted

Oh guys, little FYI, Becky and Bex are both Called Rebecca, but to avoid confusion, BeCKY is my sister, BeX is my friend.

* * *

A Halloween Party with a twist

Chapter two

The party, twisted

Words; 1,831

* * *

Bex, Katie, Claudia and I all stood in front of the TV, Wii Remotes in hand as the game counted down. Once the "GO!" appeared, all three of us shook our remotes madly. I bit my lip in concentration as Bethany, Haley, Shannon and Ashleigh cheered one of us on. I was being cheered on by Ashleigh, and she was a good confidence builder. I lifted my arms in the air in victory as my character came second in the race.

"I knew you'd come first, Katie," Bex laughed.

"You always do," Shannon laughed. I was about to protest, when I felt uneasy. I shook my head a little.

"Bex, I feel funny," I admitted.

"do you want to sit down?" She asked, concern in her voice. "You do look a little pale," I gave the Wii Remote to Claudia - she was closest to me - and sat on the sofa beside Ashleigh.

"I was fine literally a few seconds ago..." I confessed. "My head hurts..."

* * *

Sweep sniffed around Laura's back curiously, wanting to know why he could smell that strange stench. He put his paw on the side and the bag flopped open. He cocked his head curiously as a strange-looking object began to glow. He mewed in curiosity and lightly tapped the object with his paw. His ears twitched as his sister's kittens hopped on to the bed. Tom, being the more daring one, stuck his head right into the bag. Sweep's fur pricked as Tom pulled the object out of the bag and sniffed it. A small warning growl ripped from Sue's throat unexpectedly as she began sniffing it too. Sweep strained his ears back as he heard the front door shut. He jumped off the bed and let the kittens get on with their task as he wandered to the stairs. He looked down the stairs to see the house empty. Of course, Laura was at a party, and his owners were out on their strange activity. He turned away from the stairs and walked into his youngest owners room and jumped on to the windowsill. He looked out and cocked his head. What a strange vehicle. Parked outside, in the spot his eldest owner would usually park his car, was a large, black truck. He mewed in curiosity. His ears pricked as he spotted his sister jump on to the hedge. She looked at the truck, then up to Sweep. Sweep flicked his tail to say 'go check it out' and Sootie's ear's flicked. He watched as his sister jumped off the hedge, and on to the hood of the truck. She padded up to the windscreen and sniffed around, tail high. Both cats' fur ruffled as the truck's engine roared to life. Sootie stepped back a little. Sweep watched very closely. Then, suddenly, the vehicle reversed. Sootie yowled and leaped back on to the hedge. Both cats watched as it turned and drove down the street. Sootie ran on the field to the left of the house and watched out for the truck. Sweep cocked his head as he spotted it drive past the Metro station. How strange...

* * *

I managed to recover in time to eat; Food always made me feel better. I sat at the end of the table, opposite Bex.

"Glad you're feeling better," Katie said. She was sitting to my left. Ashleigh was sitting opposite her. Shannon was sitting beside Katie, Claudia opposite her, and at the end, next to Bex, the Twins - Bethany and Haley - sat.

"So am I, I don't want to ruin the party by being ill," I jumped as the lights suddenly went out. "What the?"

"That isn't good..."

"Bex," I heard Paula - Bex's mum - call. "we're having a little trouble with the electricity at the moment, can you get some torches?"

"Sure thing, mum," Bex stood up. "Sorry about this girls," She left the conservatory. I looked at the other girls. They didn't look scared at all. I sighed and slumped in my chair. About five minutes of silence later, Bex walked back in with a torch. "I can't find any other torches, so this will have to make do." I looked at Bethany and Haley, they were starting to look a little scared.

"What's up Beth?" I asked.

"I swear I saw a face..." She admitted. I cocked my head. "I'm not joking either,"

"Was it not Bex?" I mused. I grinned as Bex frowned. "I think we should call our parents..." I suggested.

"Yea, sounds like a good idea," Shannon agreed. She pulled out her Blackberry and dialed the number for her mum. Bethany did the same. I frowned and sighed as Katie also pulled out her mobile.

"I'll wait till everyone else is gone," Claudia spoke up. "Dun wanna leave Bex alone,"

"Awh, thanks Claudia." Bex smiled.

* * *

After a ten minute wait, everyone's parents arrived all at once. I walked to the door with the others as they found their parents. Katie's dad came over to us.

"Oh Laura, there's a truck just down the road waiting to pick you up, the Driver said he's your cousin." He informed me. I froze. What? My only cousin was only 11, how could he drive? Unless it was my uncle... but when did he have a truck? I blinked out of thought as a huge, Black GMC Pulled up. I cocked my head in confusion. Why was there a GMC Topkick in England? Going with the idea that the driver was my uncle, I wandered to the truck, holding my coat closed; I couldn't be bothered to zip it shut. The door of the truck opened, but the light on the inside didn't come on. I paused for a moment. Then, the claw I found at the beach, tied around my neck, began to glow. My heart stopped as I heard a voice in my head;

_"Go on, he's here to protect you," _The voice spoke. It was a very deep male voice. I shook my head and went with my instincts; I clambered into the truck. I put on my seatbelt as the door shut, wondering who _he_ was. I looked over to the driver's seat to see no-one there. My heart began to pound and I held Ironhide close to my chest - I had brought the toy to the party to show my mates - for comfort. I looked out the passenger window awkwardly; I felt totally lost for some reason.

"Relax, kid," A seemingly random voice commanded. I froze where I sat. "Don't you recognize me?" I lifted Ironhide and took a hard look at his vehicle mode.

"Wholey shit," was all i could say. "I thought you weren't real?!" He chuckled.

"I'm as real as I'll ever be, if i wasn't, you wouldn't be sitting in me." I thought about this for a little while. "Don't think too hard, you'll hurt your head," He laughed. I frowned and watched the road as his engine roared to life and he reversed out of the street.

"Why are you here?" I asked, confused.

"I was sent by Optimus to watch you,"

"Me? Why me? I'm just your average over-obsessed-transformers-fan.." I sighed, resting my elbow on the door.

"You're more than that..." I shook my head. "I'm serious! Do you know who the Saviors are?"

"Do I know who they are? Phwt, i made them up, I Made Rajan, Ironfang, Trigger, Turbine etcetera etcetera,"

"Exactly,"

"...Because that's helped me understand," My heart froze again as I heard him laugh.

"The Saviors are _real,_ as real as you or I,"

"Prove it," I instantly came out with, glaring at the steering wheel, for no clear reason. "Don't prove it, and I'll accuse you of being a pervert controlling a vehicle from miles away," He laughed again and picked up speed. A little too much for my liking. I grabbed hold of the seat as i watched his speed increase to 90 Mph. "Shit! This is a 30 Mile zone you numskull!" I shrieked. My warning didn't seem to affect him at all. "Ironhide! I mean it! if you're caught -" I was cut off by the sound of a police Siren. "IRONHIDE YOU TWONK!" I screamed, instinctively lifting my feet on his dashboard in fear. I clutched the toy in one hand, the back of the seat with the other. I was in the middle of a hit and run! I looked out the window as Ironhide slowed down, and the siren got louder. My heart began to pound uncontrollably as the police car got into view, then I noticed something. It wasn't an English Police car. It was a very distinctive American Police car. I narrowed my eyes as I looked down at the car. It was Black with White doors and guards on the bumper, or should I say, _as_ the bumper. Half-recognizing the Ford Mustang, I automatically looked at the rear end of the car. On it, it had '_To Punish and Enslave_' written on the side, behind the door. Only one car had that. "DRIVE! DRIVE!" I yelled, kicking at the dashboard. My grip tightened as Ironhide suddenly raced down the road. For some strange reason, my adrenaline was rising rapidly.

"So, believe me now?"

"YES!" I was still scared shitless, but not enough to faint; The adrenaline was making me a little hyper, hence my screaming. Ironhide laughed, again, as he turned - skidded - around a corner, on to the coast road. God, we must have travelled pretty fast to get to the coast road. Barricade was relentless though. "Can i help in any way?"

"Not unless you're an Autobot yourself," That was questionable, I knew I was very different to those at school, but I didn't think I was _that_ different. Or was I?... "Well?"

"I don't know," I confessed. "I knew I was different, but I don't know if I'm _that_ different." If I was an Autobot, then it would explain my bizarre obsession with Ironhide and wanting an Audi R8/Mercedes Benz for a car at 16. Both sweet looking rides, but ridiculously expensive for middle-class civilians. Especially for teenagers. I suddenly laughed like a maniac.

"What?" Ironhide sounded startled.

"I knew this thing was jinxed!" I laughed again, holding up the Ironhide toy. "Getting something on Hallowe'en that you've been waiting for a long time for, usually means its cursed or jinxed.

"Oh thanks, so I'm a curse now?"

"No, not in this case, but if I had have asked for say... Hatchet, I'd be kidnapped by the cons. Probably." He laughed at this. Was my sense of humour that good?

* * *

Wholey... most of what happened in the story actually happened at the party! I had written it all, up to the lights going out before the party

Freaky


End file.
